


Glow

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Azura wonders about her new baby. Azurrin Week "2019", Day 6: Instinct/Faith
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Melodies of Life [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718761
Kudos: 23





	Glow

"Asleep again..."

Azura sighed and shifted her newborn son in her arms. She had been so excited to meet and take care of Shigure outside of her womb, but she was getting a little concerned and disappointed over how content he was doing a whole lot of nothing.

She and Corrin had been adamant about raising Shigure themselves, instead of relying on nannies and wet nurses. They had prepared well, setting aside almost all their time to take care of him after hearing many a tale about how demanding Seigbert and Shiro had been. Shigure was proving to be an extremely simple child, however. He watched things, peeped when hungry or lonely, and was tidy when he ate and burped.

Azura supposed she should be thankful this was proving to be so manageable. Her chest was still full and tight, though, so she would have to put Shigure down for a moment and express her milk somewhere quiet. She was having to do that a lot, lately...

"Need a hand?" The sound of her husband's voice lifted her spirits, and she smiled at him as he sat nearby.

"Could you hold him?"

"Of course," Corrin said, keeping his voice low. He tucked Shigure close to his chest and sent Azura off with a kiss.

She didn't have to be away long, but it was enough time for dark thoughts to curl around her head. They must have shown on her expression, because Corrin ushered her close with a warm hug when she returned.

"Do you need more time for yourself?" he asked.

"No! I love taking care of Shigure," she said, shaking her head against his shoulder. "I just worry."

Corrin hummed against her hair as a way of inviting her to continue. Shigure laid quietly in his arms.

"I wonder if he's eating enough," she said, her words just loud enough for her husband to hear. "He's so quiet and sleepy."

"He's had a long journey! And he's still young, yet."

She turned her head into his shoulder to hide her face. "...I'm able to pump so much after he eats!" 

Another kiss to her head, and then silence. After some consideration, Corrin said, "I think he just takes after you."

"Really." Azura cleared her throat to try saying it again, with less venom, intentional or not. "Really?"

"He doesn't like asking too much of others, and only takes what he needs," Corrin said. Azura lifted her face to see him gazing fondly down at Shigure. "Isn't that right, my son?"

Shigure flexed his fingers in his sleep. Azura watched him for a bit, studying the rise and fall of his little belly.

"And you'll grow strong just like Mama, won't you?" Corrin said, bouncing Shigure a bit. Shigure continued to sleep. "I know you will."

"Strong, like Papa," Azura said, smiling.


End file.
